On the electric motor vehicle or the hybrid motor vehicle, a battery is mounted for supplying an electric power to an electric motor and converting a kinetic energy to an electric energy during a regenerative braking operation and storing the electric energy. As the battery, a secondary battery or a double layer capacitor is employed. Such a battery is formed as a battery module having cells laminated, and the battery module accommodated in a casing is mounted on the vehicle. The casing, the battery module accommodated in the casing and other components are called a battery pack. The battery module generates heat in accordance with an electrochemical reaction in an inner part, so that its temperature rises. When the temperature is high, since the power generation efficiency of the battery module is deteriorated, cooling air is ordinarily forcibly introduced to an air duct from outside to cool the battery module.
In order to control an air supply, the temperature of the air duct needs to be measured. Accordingly, a temperature sensor is attached thereto to measure the temperature. As a method for attaching a temperature sensor to an air duct, a fixing example of a temperature sensor disclosed in PTL 1 is proposed.
FIGS. 4A and 4B are a diagram showing an attaching example of the temperature sensor disclosed in the PTL 1. In FIGS. 4A and 4B, reference numeral 30 designates a housing, 30B designates a housing main body part, 30C designates a clip, 30V designates a thermistor accommodating part, TS designates a thermistor, TT designates a thermistor terminal, TL designates a thermistor lead wire, TW designates thermistor signal line and TJ designates a part filled with the hot melt resin.
As shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the housing 30 formed with a resin includes the housing main body part 30B in which the element accommodating part 30V for accommodating the thermistor element TS is formed. In an outer side surface of the main body part 30B, the anchor type clip 30C is formed.
Accordingly, the clip 30C is attached to an attaching hole formed in a fixing side so that the housing 30 may be fixed to the fixing side by one touch.
FIGS. 5A and 5B are an attaching example of a temperature sensor of a conventional temperature sensor. In FIGS. 5A and 5B, the grommet 41 has a large flange 41F formed in an outer periphery in the axial direction and a swelling part 41T formed in an end part of a rear part thereof with respect to an inserting direction in which the grommet 41 is inserted, so that a compressed flat part 41H is formed between the flange and the swelling part and the tie wrap 42 is fastened thereto. On the other hand, in a front part with respect to the inserting direction of the flange 41F, a swelling part 41R is formed so that a hole of an attaching plate B is fitted to a part between the flange 41F and the swelling part 41R. An end 41G is thinner than the swelling part 41R so as to be easily inserted into the hole of the attaching plate B.
The grommet 41 has a through hole 41A formed in a central part in the axial direction. A thermistor TS is accommodated in the through hole 41A.
Accordingly, after the grommet 41 is inserted into the attaching hole of the attaching plate B to allow the grommet 41 to abut on the flange 41F, the tie wrap 42 is wrapped on the upper compressed flat part 41H and an end of the tie wrap 42 is inserted into a hole 42K of a tie wrap head 42H and strongly pulled. Thus, the thermistor TS is not slipped off from the grommet 41 and is fixed to the attaching plate B. A surplus part pulled out from the tie wrap head 42H is cut so as not to interfere with the tie wrap head.
In such a way, the attachment is carried out as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B.